The Federal Union of Slavic Republics
The Federal Union, (help·info); Belarusian:'' Federatsiya Soyuz Slavnakhih Respublik''), officially the Federal Union of Slavic Republics, is a country in Northern Europe. Situated in Eastern Europe, it shares borders with Deutschland to the north, Slavorussia to the east, and Kviyan Rus' to the south. The Federal Union is a member of PEPTO. Its population is 13.6 million. Its capital and the largest city is Minsk. In 2009, Minsk was the European Capital of Culture. 'History' The Federal Union of Slavic Republics was formed on November 29th, 2009. Emerging from several states, Belarus was the first direct predecessor to the Federal Union of Slavic Republics. In December 2009, talks with Caucasia resulted in the Union of Belarus and Moldova, which was the first steps to establishing an ethnic federation. The Federal Union of Slavic Republics engaged in diplomatic outreach, establishing treaties with most nations in Europe. It also joined PEPTO in a foreign policy turn that directly engaged the Federal Union of Slavic Republics with Europe, the Europe First Policy. Shortly before that, a Slavic nation in Antarctica, Soviet Russia, first attempted to steal a nuclear weapon from the Federal Union of Slavic Republics, then proceeded to declare war on it, causing the Federation - Soviet War, which ended with the total destruction of the Soviet state. In the early months of January 2010, the occupation of territory in Europe by Louisiana became a turning point in the Federal Union of Slavic Republics. The nation, rallied behind the cause of the liberation of Europe, went to war, in which it is still embroiled. 'Politics' Since the Unification of the Slavic Republics and the formation of the Federal Union of the Slavic Republics, the nation has maintained a strong tradition of democracy. Elections are held on a regular basis, every 5 years. The powers of the government is split into 3 different branches, the legislative, executive, and judicial, with a system of checks and balances. The Legislative Branch comprises of a two house legislature, the lower house, the Legislative Duma, and the upper house, the Council of Federalists. The Legislative Duma holds representation based on population while the Council of Federalists is equal, and is counted by administrative division. The Latvian City of Ventspils has representation in both the Council of Federalists and the Legislative Duma. The Executive Branch is made of the Presidium, which is a troika of the three most powerful people in the Union, the President of the Union Republic of Belarus, the President of the Union Republic of Moldova, and the President of the Federal Union of the Slavic Republics. They directly order the office of the Prime Ministry around, which is headed by the stunningly beautiful yet intriguing Tanya Dziaheliva. The Judicial Branch is a system of courts, which can even try current members of the legislative and executive branches. The highest court in the system is the Union Federal Supreme Court, which has basically unlimited jurisdiction of law around the Union of the Slavic Republics. Administrative Divisions The administrative divisions of the Federal Union of the Slavic Republics were established soon after the Unification and Establishment of the Federal Union. Each Union Republic has its own administrative system, and the City of Ventspils is directly administered under the Federal Government. The City of Valkurheim is under a similar jurisdiction as Ventspils. The Union Republic of Belarus is organized into 6 voblasts, which center around the largest cities in Belarus. The voblasts are: Brest, Homel, Vitebsk, Grodno, Mogilev, and Minsk. Although there is a Minsk Voblast, the city of Minsk itself is under the direct jurisdiction of the Federal level.The Union Republic of Moldova is split into 6 division as well, called Municipalities or Raion. There are two municipalities, which are Chisinau|Kishinev and Tiraspol. The other 4 Raions are Gagauzia, Transdniester, Northern Moldavia, and Southern Moldavia. Foreign Relations The Federal Union of the Slavic Republics has an open foreign relations program. It mainly enjoys relations with its close allies, the Kievan Rus', the German Democratic Republic, Deutshland, the Royal Socialist Syndicate of the Netherlands, and the Slavorussian Empire. The Federal Union of the Slavic Republics is open to establishing diplomatic relationships with every nation on Planet Bob. Finally, the Federal Union of the Slavic Republics is a member of the international cooperation organization PEPTO.